The Toothache
by notwritten
Summary: Snape gets a toothache, and his teeth gets fixed. And students and teachers find out about it. Poor Snape!


The Toothache

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.

One day as Snape was sitting in his kitchen, in his home in Spinner's End. He was having his lunch when one of his teeth started to hurt. Snape knew that his teeth were in very bad shape. He remembered the taunts he had received by others about his teeth being yellow when he was young. Some said that his teeth were rotting, and smelt like fish.

Snape decided he was not going to take any pain potion to take away the pain, because once the potion wore off he would still be in pain. Snape knew that he would have to go into town to see a muggle dentist, because in the magical world there was no such thing as dentists. The last time that he had seen a muggle dentist was when he was ten years of age.

So Snape decided to go into town to look for a dentist to help him. Snape did not have a telephone to make an appointment with a dentist. He had to go into town to do this. He was not looking forward to it, but it had to be done! The pain was not as bad as the Cruciatus Curse, but the pain was annoying him.

As Snape was walking alone the street, he noticed that there was a dentist office, and it was open. It had a sign on the door that said 'New and emergency patients welcomed.' The names of the dentists were Dr. George Granger D.S.S and Dr. Helen Granger D.D.S. Snape knew that Hermione Granger's parents were dentists. So he wondered if they were Hermione's parents.

Snape went into the office to see if they could fit him in this afternoon. He was lucky for they had no appointments at this time. He had to fill a form out with information about himself. Helen recognized the name on the form. He was one of Hermione's teacher's, which one she could not remember. Then she realized he was Hermione's potion teacher. Hermione had told her parents about him. George told Snape that he knew who he was, and Hermione had told them that he was a good teacher. Snape was not expecting that, because most of the students that took his classes hated him.

They asked Snape what was the problem was? Snape then told them that he has a toothache. They took a x-ray of his mouth and found out where the pain was coming from. So Snape had a root canal done to him. After they were done Snape's mouth was numb, but he had no more pain. They also cleaned, and whitened his teeth. They had him look in a mirror to show him his white teeth. Snape was astonished at what he saw, for his teeth was perfect. He thanked them for their good work.

As Snape was preparing to leave the office. Hermione came into the office to see her parents about something. She did not notice him at first, but when she did she was surprised to see him here. She asked him why he was here for. Before Snape could answer, Hermione's father told her that he came in, because he had a toothache. Hermione was relieved for she thought something bad had happened.

Hermione was very surprised that Snape knew what a dentist was, until she remembered that he had a muggle upbringing. Snape then warned her that she better not tell anybody about what he did. For if he finds out that anyone else learns of this she would get one week of detention as soon she was back at Hogwarts, and one hundred points would be taken of too. Hermione was astonished at his threat. Hermione told him that she would not say a word about it. She also told him others at the school would notice the difference in his teeth. So the threat was not fair to her. Snape had not thought of this, so he said to forget about what he had said. Snape then said he had to go now, and would see her back for the fall term.

When Snape got home from the dentists the numbness started to wear off. Snape was glad it was over so that he could enjoy the rest of his vacation in peace.

When Snape returned to Hogwarts, he knew the other teachers would notice the change in his teeth. Would they say anything about it, or would they be silent, or would they tease him about it. He did not know what to expect.

Before school started there was a meeting with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. They talked about different things involving the school year. Dumbledore noticed that there was something different about Snape. It was his teeth, they were white not yellow stained as they were before. The rest of the staff noticed Dumbledore staring at Snape. Then they saw the reason why! Snape teeth were white now. Everyone started to question Snape over the change of his teeth. Snape explained what had happened to his teeth. They keep bothering him about it. Snape got so fed up with their reactions that he left the meeting for his quarters in the dungeons.

Snape wondered how the students were going to react over his white teeth. He knew that Miss Granger would not react, because she already knew about it.

When Snape walked into his first class of the year. All the student's eyes were on him to begin the class. He was doing the roll call when Draco Malfoy put his hand up. Snape asked Draco what did he want?

Draco asked him what happened to his teeth. Snape told him it was not his business. The news of his teeth being white spread through the whole school. Of course as the news spread, everyone wanted to know what happened to Snape's teeth.

So one day during breakfast Snape stood up to address the students about his teeth. He told them the truth on what had happened. Then he told them it was not even their business to know. He gave them a warning, if he heard anymore about this. There would be points taken off, and detentions given. It worked, for no one mentioned about his teeth no more.

A/N: This story is meant to be a narrative.


End file.
